


Mary's Bet

by sherlollyship



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 07:08:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1889610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlollyship/pseuds/sherlollyship





	Mary's Bet

"I promise, Molly he really is." Mary giggled as she shot a glance at Sherlock, who was rummaging around in the kitchen.

Molly blushed and immediately denied it.

"He isn’t, trust me. He has certainly told me so before.." 

Molly and Mary were sitting in the two comfortable armchairs at 221B and quietly whispering, hoping that Sherlock couldn’t hear them. He couldn’t possibly, because he was making such a fuss around the kitchen and the clinking and clanking noises completely blocked out their quiet voices.

"You’ve seen it. He completely ignores me if he doesn’t want something."

"I’ll bet you anything that he likes you." 

"You’d lose, It’s not a fair bet."

"Oh no, you’ll see. He really loves you. I’ll name the baby Molly if you can prove me wrong."

Molly nodded approvingly, accepting the challenge. 

"Sherlock?" Molly shouted.

"What?" He put down the bowl he was holding and turned his attention to Molly. 

"Do you fancy me?" Molly asked bluntly. She was almost shocked by her own courage.

"What?" His deep voice, as always, made her shiver. It took her a moment to answer.

"Do you fancy me?" She repeated, a little less confident this time.

" Ehm, no." He quickly resumed his cooking, keeping himself as busy as he could.

"You see." Molly turned to Mary, half smiling. His words stung deeply, but this was no time to be hurt. Mary, on the other hand, was not at all convinced. 

"That’s not fair, anyone would answer no when they were just casually asked if they love you. You go up to him and you press that body up against him and then see how he reacts!" Mary suggested excitedly, her eyes darting playfully between the two.

"No no no no." Molly shook her head violently, laughing it off. 

"Watch this then." 

"Sherlock? Have you heard? Molly has a new boyfriend." 

He looked up from his cooking. Mary gave Molly a gentle kick in the shins, prompting her to continue.

"Oh yeah, he’s really handsome. And he’s smart too! He’s a…uhm…a detective."

She explained clumsily, cursing her bad imagination. Detective? She was sure he knew what they were doing. 

"Really?"

Sherlock exited the kitchen, positioning himself behind Mary’s chair, right opposite of Molly’s. Mary winked at Molly as she put her hand to her mouth, trying to contain a giggle. Molly shot her a slight glare before answering Sherlock.

"Yeah, yeah he’s brilliant."

"Is that why you asked me if I fancied you?" He frowned.

"Yes…I was just..checking."

"It’s not Lestrade is it." Sherlock grimaced at the thought. 

"No, his name is Sam Graceford." She improvised.

"Graceford?"

"You don’t know him." Molly explained. Sherlock looked intense, she was almost wondering if maybe, just possibly, she might loose her bet. He stood for a while, deep in thought. 

She couldn’t help but smile at the way Mary was silently teasing her, miming and mouthing, “HE LOVES YOU, YOU CAN FUCK HIM NOW”. She giggled. 

"Mary?" Sherlock looked questionably down at her. She immediately stopped and turned her head innocently up to look at him.

"What?" 

Sherlock smirked. He looked up at Molly and she blushed, feeling redder than a tomato. She kept her eyes glued to the ground, not daring to look at him. 

Sherlock slipped past Mary’s chair and with a devious look in his eye he approached Molly. She finally glanced up at him feeling his presence in front of her. He lifted his chin slightly, motioning her to stand up. She obediently did as he said. She looked helplessly to Mary, but she only shrugged, unsure of what he was doing. 

Sherlock seated himself down in the chair she had been sitting in. He placed his giant hands on her hips and gently tugged her backwards, pulling her onto his lap. She was mute, not knowing what to say. She was too confused and stunned.

Sherlock smiled kindly, and seemed completely nonchalant as he spoke to Mary.

"What were you saying?"


End file.
